


Hello

by escritoralove



Series: Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2016 [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:17:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8997895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escritoralove/pseuds/escritoralove
Summary: Two boys rushing down New York to get to class on time.





	

Blaine was rushing down the streets to see if he could go home to take his homework. He was an organised boy but this morning everything went bad.  
Kurt was rushing just to get to class. No coffee, no stops, just plain running because his clock had stopped and he didn’t realise it. Probably because of the lack of coffee.  
They both turned on the corner of the streets and Blaine slipped on ice. Kurt was quick to catch him.  
-Hello-said Kurt  
-Hi-said Blaine completely red  
-You okay?-asked Kurt  
-Um… yeah…sorry-Blaine stood up and he sighed-I’m so sorry  
-It’s okay-said Kurt-I’m already late  
-Same-said Blaine-Could I invite you to a coffee?   
-Of course-said Kurt-And tell me, do you make a habit to fall in strangers arms?  
-Only the cute ones-said Blaine smiling  
Kurt smiled too.  
The next day Blaine was walking down the same street and he was cursing himself for not asking the boys number. He saw the boy on the corner waiting and he walked over there  
-Hello-said Blaine  
-Hi-said Kurt-So coffee?  
Blaine smiled and nodded. Now he was sure destiny existed.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language  
> Hope you enjoyed it!  
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated


End file.
